nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong Country (TV series)
Donkey Kong Country was a CGI animated series that aired on Fox Kids and ABC Family from 1997 and 2000. The animated series first premiered in France in 1996 and was later dubbed in English and brought to the United States. The show featured Donkey Kong and his friends, trying to protect the Crystal Coconut from the evil King K. Rool and his minions. Characters Kongs *Donkey Kong (DK for short): the future ruler of Kongo Bongo Island and protector of the Crystal Coconut. Donkey Kong is strong, loyal to his friends and a little...dumb. His girlfriend is Candy. *Diddy Kong: Diddy is DK's best friend and sidekick, and he's happy with things that way. Diddy is usually skeptical about most of DK's...bolder decisions. Diddy's love interest is with Dixie. *Cranky Kong: Cranky's name says it all. He grumpy, old, and sometimes even a little harsh. But that doesn't mean he doesn't have a sense of humor or feelings. The Crystal Coconut rests in Cranky's Cabin. *Funky Kong: Funky is a surfer who lives on the beach and runs Funky's Flights, the only flying delivery ape on the island. Funky believes in karma and is usually very forgiving. Funky usually hates fighting. *Bluster Kong: Bluster is considered a sleeze who is constantly hitting on Candy (his only employee). He runs Bluster's Barrel Works, a barrel-making factory. Bluster is a coward who always seems to be getting trapped in his own barrels. *Candy Kong: Candy is DK's tomboyishly beautiful, sweet but short-tempered girlfriend. She makes great banana cream pies(which she bakes for Cranky every Tuesday)and often wrongfully blames DK for things that happen to her. *Dixie Kong: Dixie is a Kong who rarely appears on the show. She is known for liking Diddy and often losing her pets. Kremlings *King K. Rool: He is the king of the Kremlings. His name is a pun of "cruel". K. Rool is always wanting the Crystal Coconut and often hatches plans to obtain it. *General Klump: Loyal to King K. Rool, he is not the sharpest tool in the shed. Klump doesn't really need DK to foil his own plans, he does it himself most of the time. His only known family is his older brother, Captain Skurvy. *Krusha: Krusha is the muscular, five-year-old-IQ bodyguard to K. Rool. He usually accompanies Klump on his spying missions. *Junior the Giant Klaptrap: His teeth were stolen by Captain Skurvy. After helping DK and Diddy, they get his teeth back. He also rarely appears on the show. Other *Captain Skurvy: Captain of the pirate crew, Skurvy sails the seven seas looking for booty, including the Crystal Coconut. *Green Croc: Skurvy's first mate. *Kutlass: Skurvy's second mate. *Eddie the Mean Old Yeti: Eddie the Yeti isn't old. He isn't even that mean. He's just short-tempered and dumb as Krusha. Eddie lives in the white mountains, separated from the Kongs and Kremlings. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 References *Pictures from Kongo Valley: http://kongovalley.50webs.com/html/index.html Category:Donkey Kong Category:TV shows